parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mariah White and the Seven Care Bears
Spoof of the 1937 film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Cast * Snow White - Mariah Wong (Beyblade) * The Prince - Ray Kon (Beyblade) * Queen Grimhilde - Kaorinite (Sailor Moon) * The Prince's Horse - ??? * The Raven - Raven Bart (The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror) * White Pigeons - ??? * Old Hag - Morga (Sailor Moon) * Doc - Tenderheart Bear (Care Bears) * Grumpy - Grumpy Bear (Care Bears) * Happy - Funshine Bear (Care Bears) * Sleepy - Bedtime Bear (Care Bears) * Bashful - Bashful Heart Bear (Care Bears) * Sneezy - Messy Bear (Care Bears) * Dopey - Secret Bear (Care Bears) * Forest Animals - Toon animals (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?), Pegasi, Unicorns and Ponies (My Little Pony: friendship is magic), Young Thumper, Young Bambi, Young Faline, Young Flower (Bambi), Alvin, Simon and Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks), Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanore (Alvin and the chipmunks the Squeakuel), Tweety Bird (looney tunes), chip and Dale (Disney), Edgar, Russel and Abigail (once upon a forest) and other various animals * The Fly - ??? * Slave of the Magic Mirror - Magic Mirror (Shrek) * Hubert the Huntsman - Kai Hiwatari (Beyblade) * Screech Owl - Angry Rhinoceros (James and the Giant Peach) * Bats - Ghosts (Casper 1995) * Branches of Trees - Zombies (Scooby Doo on Zombie Island) * Scary Trees - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) * Crocodile Logs - Giant crocodile (Lake Placid) * Glowing Eyes - Cy-Bugs (Wreck-It Ralph) * The Vultures - Kaa (The Jungle Book) and Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) * The Bluebird - Spike (My Little Pony: The Movie) Gallery Mariah Wong as Snow White.jpg|Mariah Wong as Snow White Mariah with Ray.png|Ray Kon as the Prince Kaorinite.png|Kaorinite as Queen Grimhilde Morga.png|Morga as Witch Grimhilde Tenderheart Bear as Doc.jpg|Tenderheart Bear as Doc Grumpy Bear as Grumpy.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Grumpy Funshine Bear as Happy.jpg|Funshine Bear as Happy Messy Bear as Sneezy.jpg|Messy Bear as Sneezy Bedtime Bear as Sleepy.jpg|Bedtime Bear as Sleepy Secret Bear as Dopey.jpg|Secret Bear as Dopey Bashful Heart Bear as Bashful.jpg|Bashful Heart Bear as Bashful Kai Hiwatari as the Huntsman.jpg|Kai Hiwatari as The Huntsman Magic Mirror as the Slave in the Magic Mirror.jpeg|Magic Mirror as the Slave in the Magic Mirror Raven Bart.jpeg|Raven Bart as the Queen's Raven Trivia *When the seven Care Bears confront Morga in the epic climax, they overpower her with their "Care Bear Stare" attack as she attempts to destroy them just simply a few moments before meeting her doom Movie Used Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) Clips Of anime, movies, specials, tv shows featured Beyblade 2000 Beyblade G-Revolution Beyblade V-Force Sailor Moon Sailor Moon Super S Casper 1995 Shrek Lake Placid Alvin and the Chipmunks 2007 Alvin and the Chipmunks the Squeakquel Dumbo Wreck-It Ralph Looney Tunes Once Upon a Forest Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island Who Framed Roger Rabbit? James and the Giant Peach My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Bambi The Lion King Care Bears (tv series, specials and movies) The Jungle Book Robin Hood My Little Pony: The Movie Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow white spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs